The semiconductor component has the semiconductor chip and a semiconductor component carrier with external connections. The semiconductor chip, which is fixed on the semiconductor component carrier, has a first electrode and a control electrode on its top side and a second electrode on its rear side.
In the case of known semiconductor components, semiconductor chips of this type are electrically conductively fixed by their rear sides on an external connection by means of a solder paste, for example, with the result that it is possible to access the second electrode on the rear side of the semiconductor chip via the external connection of the semiconductor component carrier. Further external connections of the semiconductor component carrier are arranged on the underside of the semiconductor component. The first electrode on the top side of the semiconductor chip is electrically connected to at least one of the external connections via an electrically conductive clip as connecting element, the mechanically rigid connecting clip being fixed by means of a solder paste, for example, on the first electrode of the top side of the semiconductor chip and on the external connection.
In the case of a semiconductor component of this type, the individual connecting clip has to be adapted exactly to the thickness of the semiconductor chip in order to achieve a secure fixing and electrical connection. This means an increased outlay in respect of stock-keeping since a connecting clip adapted in terms of width, height and step level is required for each semiconductor chip. In this case, the external connections are completely limited to the underside of the semiconductor component in terms of their areal extent.
Furthermore, it is known to construct a semiconductor component on a leadframe as semiconductor component carrier, in which the second electrode on the rear side of the semiconductor component is fixed on a central chip island of the leadframe, while the control electrode on the top side of the semiconductor component is fixed by means of a bonding wire to an external connection projecting laterally from the housing of the semiconductor component, and the first electrode on the top side of the semiconductor chip is in turn contact-connected by means of a rigid connecting clip within the housing to external connections projecting laterally from the housing.
What is common to these known semiconductor components is that the rear sides of the semiconductor chips are oriented toward the underside of the semiconductor component, from where they are electrically connected to an external connection, while the first electrode and the control electrode situated on the top sides of the semiconductor chips are electrically connected via a bonding wire or via a rigid electrically conductive clip.
A similar concept is also realized in the case of the so-called “Polar Pak” with a clip contact-connection on the rear side of the semiconductor chip, but the contact-connection of both semiconductor chip sides, namely the top side and the rear side, is disadvantageous since, as a result, the heat dissipation is restricted and, consequently, the possible temperature of the pn junction, as is customary in semiconductor chips, cannot be fully exploited without the solder paste connection in incurring damage. Moreover, such a concept with clip contact-connection and solder pastes is cost-intensive since both the top side and the rear side have to be provided with solderable coatings on the semiconductor chip electrodes.